Completion
by secretsecrettunnel
Summary: Her green eyes stared into his blue ones as they were still for a moment, the reunion of their bodies signifying the complete end of their time apart. Dick/Kory


You could see this as an immediate sequel to my T-rated story **Distraction** if you really wanted to. Usual disclaimers and reminders of me being British so I speak well funny and that.

...

**Completion**

The heavy boots made his footsteps echo off the damp walls of the Batcave as he came in through the eighth entrance. A soft humming was the only other sound in the cave, its source the huge computer console running against the wall. Dick had expected Starfire to be waiting for him in one of the chairs by the console and his heart dropped slightly when the red head was nowhere to be seen.

Dick headed to the shower room, a gloved hand pulling the dark cowl off his head with a sigh. The bright lights of the locker room dazzled him for a moment and he dropped onto the wooden bench, reaching down and pulling his boots off as the spots in his vision dimmed.

"You took much longer than I thought you would to return."

Dick looked up and smirked at the woman before him. Her approach had been silent, thanks to her feet floating a good foot off the ground. Starfire was absentmindedly swaying in the air as they looked at each other. She really was a sight for sore eyes.

Dick had missed her while she had been on Tamaran, working with the parliament-like organisation on her the planet. While Starfire no longer had any obligation to become Grand Ruler of the planet her presence was still required regularly to appease the population. The two weeks this trip had consisted of had felt like two years to him. He had missed waking up next to her every morning, eating dinner with her every night and simply seeing her face.

And now she was levitating in front of him like a Goddess. Her golden skin seemed to glow from the inside – the skin that wasn't covered by her traditional Tamaranian armour, which Dick immensely enjoyed since it was really just a glorified metal bikini. While her battle uniform was one of the strangest things about her, it was also one of Dick's favourite things about her. The fiery hair tumbled and waved from her head in loose curls and just begged to have his fingers running through it. She was just perfect.

"I had to finish my patrol," Dick replied finally, standing to his full height and letting the cape of his costume fall to the floor behind him. The small pout on her full lips disappeared after he lightly brushed his lips against her own. "How long had you been back from Tamaran before you came and found me?"

"Oh, not very long," Kory replied, twirling midair. "Not long enough to have a proper shower."

"Then I think we have a common need," Dick muttered, reaching his gloved hand out to run down the naked skin of her side.

They had been doing this for years now, Kory and Dick. There had certainly been breaks and gaps in the pattern, but their love had never wavered. Meeting at fifteen and sixteen respectively, they had spent ten years learning about the other's body, from innocent kisses and caresses to the ultimate primal urge being fulfilled with each other.

Dick had been surprised to learn that his innocent Starfire turned into the cheeky Kory during their private time together. She was bold and brave in the bedroom, in the shower, in the training room – just about where ever their clothes so happened to fall.

Kory pulled his hand from her waist and peeled the dark glove and gauntlet off, dropping it to the floor before grabbing the other hand and repeating the action. Dick was sure than he had probably dented the tiles beneath their feet as he pulled her metallic gauntlets from her arms and added them to the slowly growing pile of costume.

"I don't know why I still let you leave the house in that thing you call armour," Dick muttered as he reached around to the back of Kory's neck and loosened the first of the catches which kept it in place on her voluptuous body.

"It covers more than necessary," Kory replied cheekily, raising her arms out to the side as Dick's fingers deftly released the mechanisms at each of her hips.

"It doesn't cover enough," Dick growled back as he pulled the heavy armour away from her body and dropped it with a clang. She was almost completely nude in front of him and he shivered in anticipation. Her warm hands reached for the neck of his costume and quickly pulled the zip down his spine, her full breasts pressed against his chest tantalisingly.

Kory grabbed at the now separated neckline and pulled the Kevlar-spandex mix down over his shoulders and arms. She floated away for a moment to get the material past his waist before moving back, wrapping her booted legs around his bare naval. The wet heat between her legs forced a groan from Dick's throat and the material left hanging low on his hips, trapped by his belt, began to feel like a tight form of torture.

"You've became such a prude since you've been Batman," Kory whispered into his ear, her hands running down the length of his scarred back. Dick chuckled as he tucked a hand under one of her thighs and unclipped his belt, adding it to the pile.

"You've been a terrible tease recently," Dick answered, his calloused fingers tracing over the firm skin of her rear. "Too much of a tease." One of his hands remained on her behind, as the other walked its way up the back of a thigh and unzipped one of her boots.

"I do not do it on purpose," Kory replied demurely. She giggled as he began to remove the other boot, his fingers tickling at the sensitive flesh behind her knee. Kory used her unclothed toes to push down the remainder of his costume, leaving them both very naked and very ready for the shower they had planned. "Come, let us wash all this intergalactic space dust that's accumulated in my hair."

Dick wrapped her legs back around his naked hips and buried his hands into her hair as he walked towards the shower room. He was surprised that he managed to keep his steps even as the alien woman twined around him began to kiss and suckle at his neck and shoulder. Turning the shower on and letting the water heat up seemed to take an age as she nuzzled against his neck and the moist heat of her centre rubbed against his lower abdomen.

She practically purred in delight when he stepped into the shower and allowed the pressure of the hot water to run over her body. Kory released her lips from his neck and leaned her head back into the spray, the water soaking her thick hair; Dick took this as his chance to start his own offensive on her long neck.

He smiled in contentment as he breathed her in, his nose running from her ear lobe to the juncture of her neck and shoulder. She always smelled so sweet to him, like the most exotic fruit. It was another of those alien things about her that he loved. Kory giggled as he continued his ministrations; the stubble of his cheeks brushing around her smooth skin was delightful. She almost groaned in annoyance as he pulled his face away from her and pushed her body back, but she was quickly appeased as his hands ran through her hair and made sure it was evenly soaked in water from the spray.

She was taking most of her weight through her power of flight as Dick reached blindly to the side for her shampoo, not bothering to check she was steady. Kory's hands caressed the hard planes of his chest as he began to massage the lather into her abundant hair, feeling the grit of space beneath his fingers.

"This feels wonderful," Kory murmured; her green eyes closed as a soft moan followed from her throat. Another of her alien traits appeared as she began to purr like a cat, her feline heritage apparent. The suds of soap began to run down the curves of her body, her now clean hair plastered to her skin.

"That's better, isn't it," Dick asked as he tilted her head back to the spray, his fingers trailing through the tangles of auburn hair. His hands swiped along the bottom of her thighs before finishing their trip on her behind, his fingers digging in to the soft flesh.

"Much," Kory replied breathlessly as his fingers continued their massage. Her hands came to rest on his chest as she gave him a devilish little smile. "Turn around? I think I would like to wash your hair."

Her nails scratched along his scalp as he turned them around so he could be submerged beneath the running water. While the first few times Kory had washed his hair had been reminiscent of his mother tending to him, the feelings coursing through his veins as her fingers worked were as far as possible from mother-son like.

One of Dick's hands began to move across her body, stroking softly from her buttocks, over the curve of her hip and into the dip of her waist. As he cupped one of her breasts they both released sighs of pleasure and appeasement. His thumb quickly ran over the hardening peak of flesh; the rough texture of his palm causing Kory to shiver in delight.

"I have missed your hands on my body," Kory whispered, her arm shaking slightly as she reached for a bottle of shampoo and quickly lathered his hair. His hand on her breast was continuing its tantalising torture as his other hand had begun a slow trail towards the middle of her legs, the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs tingling.

"I have missed your body in my hands," Dick answered with a chuckle, his eyes closed as she blissfully massaged his scalp and rinsed out the bubbles. He was growing impatient with their slow foreplay as he ran the tips of his fingers over her warm, wet centre. "I need you, Kory."

"There will be time for slowness later, I'm sure," Kory replied as though she had read his mind. Her breath hitched as he pushed a finger inside of her, checking she was ready for him. The anticipation of this moment had ensured that, as had the increasing roughness of his ministrations of her breasts.

She reached a warm hand between them, the other clutched tightly against his shoulder. Her hand quickly grasped onto his fully hardened member, pumping up and down it once, twice and three times, eliciting a loud groan from Dick, his head falling forward to her shoulder. Her murmur of pleasure mixed with his as he pulled his hand away from between her legs and wrapped it around her hand, guiding it back towards where they both desperately wanted it to be.

The world seemed to stop spinning as they pushed his length into her waiting centre. Kory certainly forgot to focus on maintaining her flight and Dick quickly pushed their joined bodies against the wet tile of the shower stall wall. Her green eyes stared into his blue ones as they were still for a moment, the reunion of their bodies signifying the complete end of their time apart.

But then they could wait no longer, Dick thrusting into her hard and fast, her hands holding on to him impossibly tight and her legs wrapped around him pulling him even closer. His head bowed down and rested on Kory's shoulder, his lips and teeth attacking the soft skin of her neck. The hot water continued to pound down on them as they spent long minutes as one, their pants and groans rising up with the steam.

"I love you," Kory gasped out between breaths as their bodies continued to meet. Her back was pressed against the wet tile, her head thrown back in rapture. Dick had started to chant her name with each thrust, a mantra to higher beings.

Dick's final thrust came as he felt Kory's body close around him as she reached her climax. His body trapping hers to the wall was the only thing which stopped her floating off to the roof of the shower. A throaty moan issued from Dick's mouth before he caught Kory's lips in a lingering kiss.

"I love you so much," Dick muttered as he rested his forehead against hers. Kory smiled as she rubbed her nose against his.

"Shall we dry off, see what Alfred has made for breakfast and then go to bed?" Kory asked after a few moments of silence, their breathing returned to normal after their frantic activity.

"That sounds absolutely wonderful," Dick answered, reaching behind her body to turn the shower off.

And it was wonderful.

...

A/N: And that is that. Turned out a bit differently than what I had planned, but I still think it's ok. As a side note, I posted the first chapter of my new multi-chapter story the other day. At 10,500 words I know it looks quite daunting, but it's a re-write of Teen Titans with comic book, TV show and imagination elements. It will also be focusing on the relationship between Robin and Starfire.


End file.
